Destiny
by T.r.Kurachan
Summary: Cursed to a place worser than the Shadow Realm, Bakura uses the last of his precious time to go over his regrets, questions, and joys in life.But what if he decides to reveal the truth? The truth that Yami was never a pharoah? YYYB YBR YYY YR


Destiny

by: T.r.Kurachan

Tr.k.: Gah! *mumble* again peoples!!! Must you all have to remind me that Yugioh doesn't belong to me!!!!! *scowl* but.... a girl can always dream...*dreamy smile*

Disclaimer: Yup! Again.. Yugioh DOES NOT belong to me..*puts on a fake happy smile* 

************************************************************************

Darkness...Pain...Loneliness.... but most of all content. These were the feelings swirling around his head. Darkness was consuming him little by little...minute by minute, but this time there was no light to save him.

He laughed, not caring what the darkness had in store for him. He raised his head and laughed again, a cold, cruel, maniac like laugh that brought fear to any mortal's heart who dared stand in his way...or his destiny.

__

He had chosen destiny. Destiny chose someone else.

He growled in frustration, pulling several long strands of silver hair. 'Why?' he thought. 'You wonder why you don't remember.... I wonder why I took your place instead?' 

"Dammit!" he swore. "This is all your fault Pharaoh! What am I doing!!!! WHY DID I CHOOSE THIS...THIS...THIS IS ALL YOUR RA DAMNED FAULT!!! all yours...all yours..." With that last comment the sadistic tomb robber broke down and cried out all the years of pain and loneliness he had locked in himself. Something he had never done in the past few millennia even as a child.

The sobs soon subsided and then there was silence... but... there was always silence in the Shadow Realm and silence could make anyone dwell on their past...or their mistakes, but this wasn't the Shadow Realm.

__

************Flashback***********************

"Pharaoh! Pharaoh! The thief has been caught! Does your majesty wish to see him?" said the guard panting every few seconds.

"Not now! Don't you see that I am in an important meeting? Just kill him...on second thought..don't. Just give him the Lokermabna Punishment until I come.. I'm sure that the so called King-of-Thieves will know where the last item is." said a voice.

"But Pharaoh..." said the head guard hesitantly. "Isn't the Lokermabna punishment a little too much?"

" Just do what I say pathetic fool, unless you want to lose your tongue!" yelled the Pharaoh.

***************End Flashback*******************

" I have to tell Ryou...tell him everything. I don't have much time nor energy..." thought Bakura out loud. " Even though he was a pathetic excuse for a hikari, he deserves to know...and so does Yami..."

As he finished his last thought he concentrated most of his energy to find Ryou.(1)

//hikari?//

/ Ba..bakura..what are you doing?/

// listen! i dont have much time or energy!!! don't make me die regretting this!! //

/Die?/ Ryou's voice was filled with unexpected pain, but Bakura ignored it.

// i know that you've always hated me hikari...but i have one last request...//

Ryou stared back(2) at the mind link with shock. Bakura his proud Yami was asking him to do something for him.?!!!

// im not going to be here much longer..in several hours..i'll..i'll..just be part of your memories..//

/memories.../

//you need to know the past Ryou!! the pharoah needs to know the past!!!// pleaded Bakura.

/what do you mean yami? Yami Yugi already knows that he was the Pharoah! What are you talking about!!?/

// No...it can't be..I couldn't have changed the future that much...//

Shock was flooding through the mink link.. All the suddenly, Bakura felt very tired.

/ Please Yami , what are you talking about?/ this time Ryou was the one to plead.

//_The way you see the past isn't the way it was../_/

That simple phrase made Ryou ponder. His yami no longer sounded like a low tomb robber, but like someone who deserved authority.

/ Bakura?/

no response...

/Bakura???/

nothing...

/BAKURA!!!/

//I'm sorry Ryou...//

/BAKURA!!! DON'T LEAVE ME!!!/

Something materialized in Ryou's lap. It looked like the Millenium Key, but there was something more ancient and powerful in its presence. It was made out of solid gold and had rubies and ancient inscriptions on it.

//Give this to Shadi and Yami..//

/Yami... please, don't leave me...//

//_Your choice can change the future..Destiny opposes us, but we shall not fall...All those who forgot will now remember...let the world continue...without me...//_

// I'm sorry Ryou..//

//I'm sorry..//

With that, Ryou no longer felt his Yami's prescence.

" NOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!! BAKURA!!!!!!!!"

Bakura groaned, he felt so weak and so vulnerable. He smiled, even though everything around him was darkness and pain.

"Pharoah..."he whispered. "I may not know what possessed me to take your place, but now I do. You always thought of me as a low tomb robber, but in this reality the truth will hurt for...

"**YOU WERE ONCE THE TOMB ROBBER!"**

***********_Flashback*****************_

"Pharaoh!" The name was spat out of his mouth like an insult. Yami a.k.a. King of Thieves glared at the man in front of him. The Pharaoh highest man in authority was in a dirty old cell with him. He knew what he was in for and the results weren't going to be pretty.

" We could do this either the hard way or the easy way oh-king-of-thieves."mocked the silver haired Pharaoh.

Yami refused to acknowledge him.

" Where_is_the_Sennen_RING?!!!"commanded the Pharaoh, emphasizing each word. He waited several moments and smirked. " So, you wanna play rough don't you? Well two can play this game." as he finished his statement he nodded to the head guard.

The guard nodded and soon came back with a struggling boy in tow. 

"Yugi!!!?" cried out Yami incredulously.

"Yami? YAMI!!!" the small boy cried out, desperately trying to escape.

"Yugi? What are you doing here? How did they catch you?" asked Yami anxiously.

"They-"

" Aw...what a wonderful reunion... As much as I would like to see how this would turn out I can't... times awastin." said the Pharaoh sarcastically. " Now, let's try this again... tell me the location of the Sennen Ring or risk your little companion's fragile health." with that, the head guard took out a long whip and waited for the next command.

" No, you wouldn't..."

"Would you care for an example?"

"Fine...its in the this palace underneath the throne." said Yami glaring.

Bakura smirked. " I knew you would see it my way.... now, head guard put that little runt in a different cell and call High Priest Mariku(3)... tell him the ceremony of the Sennen items is ready...we now have our tomb robber where we want him so we can start."

Yami's mouth fell in disbelief. " The Ceremony of the Sennen Items...? No, it can't be."

Bakura smirked maliciously. " Ah, I see... you know that to seal the dark powers of the Shadow Realm forever you must need all the items AND a dark soul..."

**************End Flashback************

"Yes, a dark soul...that by itself was the only thing missing. To seal the realm, you would need the full power of the Pharaoh and all the Sennen Items." he murmured, eyes drooping. 

" You always hated me, but I did too. In the week before the Ceremony I had learned to love you and admire you. I never told you, because I was scared...scared of rejection." Bakura shooked his head and chuckled. " But I did something else instead... I looked up your fate... The _original_ tomb robber would have been punished for all his wrongdoings. The punishment was to spend eternity in this accursed place..." 

***********_Flashback*********************_

" Pharaoh"

"Ishizu"

A nod and a secretive smile were exchanged.

' Damn' thought Bakura. 'She knows'

" My Pharaoh... May I presume that you are here for a reading of fate for the tomb robber Yami?" inquired the seer, smirking slightly.

Bakura growled. " You know what I am here for already Ishizu... for you have peered into the future **again** have you not ?" 

She smiled. " Then let us begin already..."

(30 min. later)

" an eternity in a place worser than the Shadow Realm..." replied Ishizu, ending her little prediction. 

Bakura turned around and walked out the door. 

"Your choice can change the future..Destiny opposes us, but we shall not fall..."

Ishizu smiled one last time... the Pharaoh now knew what to do...

***********End Flashback********************

His conscious was slowly drifting away, never to return. He breathed short, shallow breaths and awaited his death(4). He knew that Ryou would grant his last request so that he wouldn't have to die in regret.

" And to think that this whole time everyone thought I was trying collect all the Millenium Items to rule the world... ha! That was only an excuse...an excuse to see him...."

"But... now I know... You could never love me... I see it in your eyes, you love Yugi and nobody else."

" But I will still always love you, just like I love.... Ryou." 

" So, this is how it ends..."

With that everything turned black and there was no more.

Unknown to Bakura... this was just the beginning.

****** Ryou POV****

He's gone... he's gone...forever...now I'll never be able to tell him...

// But I will still always love you, just like I love.... Ryou//

/ I love you to Yami...I love you to.../

***************************************

*****Some where else**********

A figure smiled down at the crystal ball in front of him. Soon, so very soon would know what happened to those who dare messed with Destiny himself....

__

For Destiny rules the fates of those who opposed him.

********************************

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

(1) errr...okee.. in this place you can't really use the mind link freely, but you have to use your energy to communicate.

(2) hmmm... CAN you stare back at the mind link?lol

(3) okay... because I changed the roles of the characters... in this story, Mariku *coff* Marik*coff* is the high priest... not seto

(4) but... he's already dead... Oo...

FINALLY!!!! I finally finished this story!!! yay... hmmm... there might be a sequel coming up, but it really depends on the reviewers...errr....yeah...

hmmm...this story probably doesn't make ANY sense at all, but I just had to get rid of it in my head....uh...

well ja..

Tr.kurachan ~.~

__

Your choice can change the future..Destiny opposes us, but we shall not fall...All those who forgot will now remember...let the world continue...

__


End file.
